coopandcamiasktheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Would You Wrather Take Your Mom to the School Dance?
" " is the series premiere and the first episode in Season 1 of Coop and Cami Ask the World. It aired on October 12, 2018 to 0.65 million viewers. Synopsis Cooper and Cami learn that their mom is ready to start dating again and her first date is with none other than their school's principal. So when Peyton, Cooper's crush, in unavailable to go to the dance with him, he decides to take his mom instead so she can’t go on her date. Plot Cooper and Cami Wrather are two middle school siblings who run a very popular online web show called "Would You Wrather?" They use the channel to ask their followers (known as the Wratherheads) to help them make all sorts of decisions in life. They keep their cameras rolling most of the time. Their older sister, Charlotte often gets caught on the cameras, usually embarrassing herself. They use their little brother, Ollie as their crash-test dummy to demonstrate the possible outcomes and help the viewers make decisions. The four kids are raised by their busy single mom, Jenna Wrather who has been doing it alone ever since her husband died two years ago. Now, Jenna feels that it's time to start dating again. So, during breakfast, she tells the kids that she is thinking about getting back out there and start dating again. Charlotte and Cami quickly support their mother's decision, saying that she deserves to be happy again. However, Coop isn't ready for his mother to move on from their dad. To avoid the conversation, Coop mentions that the school dance is coming up and he's planning to ask his crush, Peyton to the dance. Cami was supposed to bring flowers but she's been so busy with the show and school lately. She says that she needs to hire an intern but her mother won't let her. But secretly, she has hired Pam as a part time assistant to help with some of her chores. Pam comes over to get Coop and Cami to leave for school before they miss the bus. At North Plains Day School, Coop asks Peyton to the dance. Peyton says that she would love to go but she is grounded by her dad for playing too much video games. After school, Coop is disappointed to find out that Cami helped their mother find a date through a dating app. Cami defends her decision by reiterating that their mom deserves happiness. However, on realizing that their mother's date is their principal, Cami is prepared to do anything to prevent them from dating. So, Coop and Cami work together to brainstorm ideas on how to stop their mother from dating their principal. They realize that Jenna and Principal Walker's first date is the same night as the school dance. They agree that Coop should take their mom to the dance and that way, she would be forced to cancel the date with Principal Walker. Like any other decision, Coop and Cami start a "Would You Wrather" live stream to ask their Wratherheads for their opinion: Would you rather have your mother date your principal or take her to the school dance? The Wratherheads vote for Coop to take his mother to the school dance. So, Coop and Cami come up with a plan to pretend that Coop is really sad because Peyton refused to go to the dance with him. This would surely get their mom to feel bad for Coop and offer to go to the dance with him. However, Jenna suggests that Coop should ask out his sister Cami to the dance. At that point, Cami is forced to think on the spot and lie that she already has a date - Fred. Left with no choice, Jenna agrees to cancel her date with Principal Walker and instead go to the dance with Coop. At the dance, Coop and Cami set up cameras at different locations in order to stream the dance live to their Wratherheads. After seeing the embarrassment of Coop walking into the dance floor with his mom, many Wratherheads start voting against taking your mother to the dance. Coop tells Cami to ignore them. Realizing that Coop might be embarrassed, Jenna offers Coop an out but Coop is determined to keep the dance date with his mom going. Everything works out perfectly until Peyton shows up. It turns out that Peyton's dad somehow allowed her to come to the dance. Cami helps keep Peyton away from Coop. Things get worse when Principal Walker comes to the dance now that he's free from the date. When Coop tries to keep his mother and the principal apart, Principal Walker indirectly blackmails him by saying that he knows what Coop is up to because he watched Would You Wrather. This leads to a back and forth as Coop and Cami try to keep Peyton and the principal far from Coop and Jenna. Eventually, Cami realizes that trying so hard to keep their mother and their principal apart is just selfish. She asks Coop to give up and let their mother be happy but Coop vows to keep going on. Cami fights back by going to the microphone and asking for Coop and his date to step in the spotlight. Not knowing about each other, both Jenna and Peyton show up, making everyone realize that Coop has two dates to the dance. Coop is speechless. So, Jenna takes Coop outside and reveals that she knows about the "Would You Wrather" question, saying that she watches the show. She tells Coop that he should always feel free to talk to her instead of using Wratherheads opinions to make such decisions for him. At that point, Coop reveals that he didn't just start the "Would You Wrather?" channel to help him make decisions. He started it to help him cope with losing his dad. Jenna understands where Coop is coming from but explains to him that his dad would want her to keep going. Coop accepts and agrees to go back to the dance floor. To get back at Coop for having two dates at the dance and for lying to them, Peyton and Jenna try to embarrass Coop by making him dance with Principal Walker. Once he's had enough, Peyton cuts in and finally dances with Cooper. Cast Main Cast *Dakota Lotus as Cooper Wrather *Ruby Rose Turner as Cameron Wrather *Olivia Sanabia as Charlotte Wrather *Albert Tsai as Fred *Paxton Booth as Ollie Wrather *Rebecca Metz as Jenna Wrather Recurring Cast * Jayden Bartels as Peyton * Tessa Espinola as Pam Guest Cast * Kevin Daniels as Principal Walker * Salvador Benavides as Man (School Photographer) Trivia * This is the first episode of the series Coop and Cami: Ask the World, and the first episode of Season 1. * Even though Jenna's date was supposed to be Principal Walker, they start dating in Would You Wrather be the Principal's BFF? * It is revealed Eric Wrather died two years ago in 2016. * The episode focuses on Cooper, as it's regular that the first episode of the series focuses on the protagonist Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2018